La Botella de Ron
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: El divorcio no es algo que se deba celebrar, pero para Hermione era todo lo contrario, la diferencia que alguien llegaría a su casa de sorpresa. OneShot.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen.._

La casa Weasley-Granger no era la más grande de su calle, ni la más elegante, pero era la única en el vecindario en la que se usaban varitas, o esa fue la información proporcionada por el Ministerio el día que fueron a registrarla al departamento de hogares mágicos, los reglamentos e impuestos que existían por vivir en un barrio muggle eran sumamente exagerados para opinión de Ron Weasley, pero en ese entonces el pelirrojo hacía todo para satisfacer a la madre de su primera hija y recién esposa.

El embarazo no esperado de Hermione los obligó a acelerar la relación, tuvieron una ceremonia pequeña e íntima en la madriguera, la novia con siete meses de embarazo, solo tres semanas después Rose Weasley siguiendo el ritmo apresurado de sus padres vino al mundo, un mes después de eso al salir de San Mungo se dedicaron a buscar casa en barrios muggles, ya que para Hermione era importante que su familia creciera en un entorno no mágico.

La rapidez con la que inició todo les pasó factura a los años, el matrimonio se desbordó y poco a poco fue destruyéndose, para finalmente llegar el tan anhelado divorcio.

La noche del divorcio a Hermione la invadieron sinnúmero de sentimientos. Pena por la tristeza de sus hijos. Miedo por el cambio de vida ahora que era divorciada. Culpa por sentir que no hizo nada para evitar lo inevitable. Felicidad por saber que no viviría ya en una mentira. Confianza de que todo mejoraría para su familia. Ilusión de algún día poder encontrar el verdadero amor.

Sintiendo la libertad de una adolescente, abrió una botella de alcohol muggle, para brindar por ella y por su ex esposo ausente. En ese momento le pareció graciosa su elección. Esa fue la primera botella de ron que se tomó sola.

Justo hoy se cumplían dos años de ese bendito día, hijos en Hogwarts, papeles firmados, Ron saliendo de la casa con una maleta, y el ron servido.

Se sentó en su mesa, frente a su nueva botella, como era ya la tradición el último viernes del mes de septiembre, Hermione tomaba tal cuál un pirata. Y se terminaba la botella de ron.

Primer vaso. Siempre el más lleno, sin hielo ni nada, el sabor del ron le gustaba, sentir lo maderado, lo añejado, si así hubiera saboreado los besos del Ron con el que estuvo casada capaz nunca se divorciaba.

Segundo vaso. Sus hijos estaban felices, Rosie desde el principio los apoyó, para el pequeño Hugo fue más difícil, pero ya estaban mejor con la situación, acostumbrados a dividir el tiempo. Durante las vacaciones no dormían donde Ron ya que tenía una pequeña suite arriba de la tienda de bromas, pero todos los fines de semana pasaban en la madriguera con su padre y toda la familia Weasley, Hermione llegaba el domingo para la cena, tradición que Molly exigió que se cumpla hasta después del divorcio.

Tercer vaso. Ron Weasley, estaba saliendo con Parvati Patil, y sinceramente hacían una muy buena pareja, en el cumpleaños de Harry fue la primera vez que Hermione los vio juntos, y por Merlín que no sentir celos fue lo mejor de esa noche. En verdad era libre de todo recuerdo de su ex esposo. Y estaba feliz por su amigo.

Cuarto vaso. Brindó por ella, quien se dedicaba a trabajar y dar lo mejor de sí, pero solo en lo laboral, ella era la divorciada que seguía solterona, que tomaba ron como bucanero celebrando un año más del divorcio. Ella era la mujer que no se daba tiempo para volver amar. La bruta que llevaba meses ignorando a alguien que sí le interesaba en lo muy profundo de su ser, la tonta que hacía caso omiso a los coqueteos, la que no aceptaba las salidas a comer, Hermione se estaba escondiendo del amor.

Quinto vaso . Hoy Hermione Granger supo que eran los celos, por primera vez en su vida los sintió, nunca los tuvo por su ex esposo, pero por ese susodicho, el hombre que no era de su propiedad ni nada. Hermione aún no lo podía entender, ¿ Como era posible sentir celos en su situación?, pero era una realidad, la llama que se encendió al verlo salir de la oficina con esa secretaria, mucho más joven, mucho más bonita, la quemó por dentro, dejando ardiendo todo.

Sexto. Nunca había tomado tan rápido, media botella y su cabeza volaba, pensando en todo lo que no acepto y que ahora lo perdió. Era fácil pasar el ron pensando en él.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, eran las once de la noche , y nunca nadie iba a su casa a esa hora sin primero llamar avisar, peor si era de manera muggle, cosas lógicas que pensar, pero que en ese momento el alcohol en su cuerpo no la dejó reaccionar ni analizar esos pequeños detalles, incluyendo su forma de vestir. Se levantó con mucho cuidado abrir la puerta.

Estaba con ropa de dormir, una de sus nuevas pijamas de seda, con la que Ginny se burló diciendo que si hubiera usado de esas antes del divorcio, las cosas con su hermano no se hubieran enfriado tanto, ya que hubieran seguido teniendo acción nocturna.

Abrió la puerta y ahí parado con su ropa de oficina, camisa blanca sin arrugas, cabello rubio y corto algo desordenado después de un día en movimiento, ojos grises que cautivaban, ahí en su puerta estaba Draco Malfoy, el hombre que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

\- Granger disculpa el atrevim...- Draco Malfoy quedó petrificado al verla. Eso era todo lo que él pedía, una mujer hermosa en todo sentido, si verla en el trabajo era un placer para el rubio, en ese preciso momento con pijama mostrando las piernas y los pechos perfectos, era orgásmico.

Y eso no fue todo lo que sintió en ese momento, ya que unos labios con sabor a madera lo atacaron. Cálidos y calientes con algo dulce de fondo, una mezcla excitante, los labios de ambos se movían sincronizados. Los de ella suaves y perfecto.

El tiempo se detuvo, y cuando entró en razón fue en el momento que Draco cayó sobre el sofá mientras Hermione quedaba encima de él, su sueño erotico adolescente se estaba haciendo realidad, con cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto de la mujer, sus manos aprovecharon acariciar la espalda,las piernas, se tomó su tiempo para recorrer cada esquina del cuerpo de su morena favorita mientras sus labios seguían saboreando el alcohol desconocido para él.

\- Escúchame Draco Malfoy. - Hermione alcanzó a respirar y tomar fuerzas, tratando de reaccionar. - ¿ Te acuerdas cuando me invitaste a cenar?. - El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, habían sido varios intentos y se acordaba de cada uno de los rechazos. - Bueno te mentí, si quería salir contigo, siempre he querido, en realidad muero por hacerlo. - dijo la mujer emocionada. - Tú me haces reír con tus ocurrencias, disfruto cada una de nuestras conversaciones desde las más idiotas como los diferentes colores de los elfos domésticos hasta los temas serios como política o negocios. - le sonrío mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de su regazo. -Se que eres tú quien me deja la rosa todos los lunes en la oficina, y me encanta que lo hagas, tengo más de 30 rosas guardadas. - la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala sin entender por que confesaba todo. -Ah y una última cosa. - el tono que comenzó a usar fue desafiante. - Nunca más, pero entiende Malfoy, nunca más quiero verte con la flacuchenta esa del departamento legal. - Draco la besó dulcemente.

\- Hermione Granger me haces feliz con lo que estás diciendo.

\- Lo siento por ser una quedada y demorarme tanto en confesarte todo, ni yo sé qué esperaba o que pretendía.

\- Lo importante es que al fin lo dijiste, y creo que tengo que agradecer a esa botella.- el rubio se levantó directo a la mesa, Miró sorprendido la botella que acaba de tomar en sus manos, ¿ron? ¿Qué era ron? ¿ Por qué tomaba de eso?. Obviamente

debía ser algo muggle pero el nombre le atrajo ideas, pero no era justo para Hermione ahora hablarlas, primero que Draco era consciente de que la morena no estaba con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos para hablar del tema ex esposo, Segundo que muy dentro de su ser, su corazón le decía con cada latido que las palabras de la mujer eran ciertas y que no dañe el momento. - Creo que lo mejor será disfrutar de esto contigo, como buen caballero no puedo permitir que una dama tome sola.- Se sirvió un vaso con la varita y probó la bebida café, pudo sentir el mismo sabor dulzón que en los labios de Hermione. Y le gustó mucho, diferente al Whisky de fuego o al whisky muggle, diferente a la cerveza que muchas veces Potter le daba en su casa, y obviamente diferente al vino que él mismo tomaba. Se sirvió otro vaso y se lo tomó de golpe, preferible igualarse que permitir que Hermione siga.

\- ¿En que mundo alterno estamos?- de burló Hermione. - Una leona emborrachando a una serpiente. - ambos se rieron . - O la historia verdadera es que la serpiente está a punto de aprovecharse de la leona que se emborracha una vez al año.- muy dentro de ella, ya su cabeza se estaba reponiendo de la ingesta rápida de alcohol, y estaba pensando mejor.

\- Te prometo Hermione que hoy nadie se aprovechará. - le dio un beso en los labios que la dejó una vez más sin respiración. - Me gusta mucho este famoso ron. - y ella pudo sentir a lo que se refería. La tercera botella de Hermione fue compartida esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente y sin saber cómo llegó a la cama, se despertó sintiendo más que solo una resaca por el alcohol, Draco Malfoy dormía plácidamente junto a ella, imágenes y recuerdo de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza, Draco llegó a su casa y ella pudo confesarle lo que sentía.

Los brazos del rubio la rodeaban y ella estaba cómodamente pegada a él, sonrió al ver la situación, eran ya adultos responsables de sus actos, pero Hermione se sentía como una chiquilla despertando por primera vez con un hombre, aunque estaba segura que solo había sido besos lo de anoche, su espíritu estaba completo y feliz.

\- Buenos días Granger. - el rubio la atrapó observándolo. - O debería decir buenas tardes? - se acurrucó más a su lado. - Podría quedarme así hasta poder decir buenas noches. - se puso encima de la mujer para provocarla.

\- Malfoy.- gritó entre risas Hermione al sentir todo el peso del rubio sobre ella. - ¿Nunca te enseñaron a respetar el espacio de la otra persona en la cama?- trató de quitarlo con cosquillas, pero fue en vano.

\- Anoche lo que menos querías era ese espacio. - se burló y le plantó un dulce beso, el mismo que ella siguió sin problemas. - Pero contestando a tu pregunta, recuerda que soy viudo desde hace mucho así que me perdí las clases del espacio, aunque contigo compartiendo cama nunca las cogería. - acarició delicadamente el rostro y fue bajando poco a poco, recorriendo y tocando la piel debajo de la pijama de seda, logrando que se estremezca. - Anoche estabas más parlanchina, ¿ pasa algo? O necesitas que consiga algo de ron? - bromeó entre risas.

\- Sobre eso, creo que te debo algunas explicaciones. - se sentó en la cama . - El día que finalmente me divorcié y Ronald se fue de la casa, la forma que desahogué todos mis sentimientos desde los felices hasta los triste fue con una botella de ron muggle, me pareció gracioso ese día y lo repetí al año siguiente y anoche. - explicó rápidamente. - Primero no soy una borracha , solo algo obsesiva con cumplir tradiciones. - le sonrió al rubio que escuchaba atentamente sentado a su lado, Hermione se sonrojó al ver que Draco solo estaba con su par de bóxers cuadriculados, lo cual era lógico aquí no había ropa de hombre y dormir con camisa y pantalón de trabajo no era cómodo para nadie. - Segundo y creo que es lo más importante que tengo que aclarar, no siento absolutamente nada por Ron, tal vez gratitud por ser un buen padre y cariño por la amistad que tenemos, pero como hombre no siento ni una pizca de amor ni de deseo ni nada. Tercero me encanta el ron siempre me ha gustado y es solo una coincidencia graciosa la similitud de los nombres. Cuarto y último punto lo siento por cómo me porte anoche, el exceso de alcohol no deja analizar bien las cosas, y espero que mi comportamiento no sea motivo de distancia entre nosotros.

\- Decidido me gusta la Hermione Granger parlanchina. - el rubio comenzó a jugar con un mechón del pelo. - Admito que anoche al leer el nombre de la botella me preocupe un poquito, pero gracias por explicarlo con tantos detalles, es un alivio saber que no tengo que enfrentarme a la sombra de un ex. - ambos se rieron por el término. - Ahora sobre el exceso de alcohol, es verdad que me gustaría repetir una sesión de besos igual o mejor que la de ayer con cero alcohol en nuestro cuerpo, pero anoche fue especial, en verdad que me encantó y no lo cambiaría por nada. - Romo su mano. - Hermione la única distancia que cambiará entre nosotros es que después de todo esto ni una maldición o un juramento inquebrantable podrá alejarme de ti, estaremos más juntos que nunca, y si siento que te apartas de mi aunque sea un centímetro, prometo traer todo un barril de ron para atraerte nuevamente a mi entre beso y beso. - besó dulcemente los labios de la mujer, el corazón de Hermione latía a mil por hora decidida a ser feliz y entregarse completamente, él no perdió el tiempo tampoco y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo de Hermione, poco a poco la pijama de seda desapareció y Draco tuvo más piel que recorrer con caricias. - Eres hermosa...- volvió a los labios.

\- Draco Malfoy. ¿ Donde estabas todo este tiempo?- logró preguntar Hermione ya que era fácil perderse entre los labios del rubio y sus caricias.

\- Aquí, esperando por ti.

 _Gracias por leerme.._

 _Nanda_


End file.
